A Cullen Christmas Special!
by Mrs.AnthonyMasenCullen
Summary: This is a present to all my readers and others who choose to read, en i hope you do:D Its all fluff goodness and suchh:D i hope you enjoy your holiday and presents :D this is a series of Christmas stories, not related to each other.


**Here it is for yur Christmas pleasure!! :] My present to you I hope you guys like it:] a little romance to hold you over:]**

**A CULLEN CHRISTMAS SPECIAL :] Enjoy and happy holidays:]**

**EPOV**

"Bella! Are you done yet?" I called.

"Hold on, Edward can you help me please?" She yelled back.

"Coming, love." I said as I walked up the stairs and looked for my girlfriend, we have been dating for 2 years now and to say the least it's been the best 2 years or my life. After all this time though, I still can not get enough of her, I love her with my every being.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked as soon as I walked into the room.

"Sure…" I smiled and walked over to her. "Um, Bella I don't see a zipper?" She turned around and she gave me a wicked smile.

"Not in the back…" I glanced down and saw what she had meant; there it was her exposed chest.

"You know…we don't really have to go to my parents to night…we can stay here." I said as I grabbed her by her was with firm hands and pulled her so our chest were touching…this did wonders for my imagination.

"As much _fun _as that sounds...you know Alice would kill us." She whispered in my ear.

"I don't care…" She put her arms around my neck and slowly made her lips way up to the tender spot behind my ear.

"We really shouldn't keep them all waiting…" I kissed her collarbone and it made her shiver, as it always does.

"We can be a little late…" I trailed off as I kissed up her neck, she smelled of freesia and it sent my senses tingling.

"Maybe...just a little late." I leaned down and kissed her luscious lips, she got up on her toes to deepen our kiss, and it sent my body into flames. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of these blasted clothes separating our bodies, so I tugged at her dress to get it off.

"Edward, come on…" She whispered against my lips.

"No" I groaned and she pulled away, fixing her hair I had messed up with my roaming fingers.

"Please, we can finish this later so zip me up?" She giggled and winked at me.

"As long as we can finish what we started later, no exceptions." I winked back at pulled up her zipper, but not letting go before I trailed my hands down her erotic curves to her hips.

"Thanks." She blushed a diligent red with a yearning flame in her eyes, her most glorious feature. She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss and said.

"Love you." She smiled and I did the same.

"I love you too, now well I guess we should get going before Alice has a cow and so...we can get back sooner." I winked at her and gave her a crooked smiled, that I knew she loved so much from the many times she confessed it to me in her sleep.

"Why Eddiekins, someone's frisky today." She grinned up at me, oh how I loath that name, but for her, I can let it slid and so I slapped her on her ass.

"You bet, but only for you love." We laughed together in harmony and she grabbed my tie.

"Oh come on monkey boy." She lead me to the door with a firm grip on my tie, I love this side of Bella…so arousing. She brought me out of me lust filled thought with her dazzling voice.-

"Keys?" She asked

"Oh so your driving? I don't think so, we're taking the Volvo." She grimaced.

"Fine, but I swear to god if we cra-" I interrupted her.

"When have we ever crashed? Hmm." She gave up her fight and rolled her eyes then glared at me.

"Whatever…" We walked into the Volvo and headed off to my parents house.

**BPOV**

Today is Christmas Eve, Edward and I were on our way to his parents house, like we always do for the holidays, but this years my parents, Renée and Charlie, weren't coming due to there trip to Cancun for their Honeymoon.

"Edward can you turn up the heater I'm cold and I forgot to bring my jacket…in, uh, our haste to leave." I smiled at him as I remembered the reason why he wanted to leave so fast…

"Why would you need all that stuff when you have me?" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my closer to his heated body, I nestled my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" He chuckled.

"You'd freeze." He teased.

"Psh, as if, I've got a nice good heater in my car to keep me farley warm, warmer than you." I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"But you precious heater is no substitute for me and all my greatness." He leaned down and kissed my nose.

"It could be…but I guess I'm stuck with you for now." I teased and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Strangely I'm okay with that." We drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way as I had my gaze out the window watching the white, puffy snow flakes dance there way to the ground all around us while we drove past them at a speed of 54- slow for Edward, but necessary for the snow fall so we don't crash and die on Christmas eve.

"We're here." Edward stated as he stopped the car and I turned my view to the enormous Cullen House. Every time I took a gander at the house it always left me in awe, the same feeling I had whenever I saw Edward. He has always left me wondering why he could love someone like me, when he knows he should have every other girl on the planet, but thank god he chose me, I love him with all my heart.

Edwards got out of the car and strolled over to my side and opened the door for me, he held out his hand for me to take. 'Coming, love?" I took his hand and we headed up to the front door of Cullen de casa, Edward rang the door bell and Esme answered the door.

"Hello dears! Edward son," she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Bella darling," She did the same for me, "we have been waiting, please, come now." She waved us in from the front door with a warm smile lit up on her face.

We haven't seen everyone in like 2 months and we all missed each other dearly, what with Alice and Jasper living in Washington so Alice can make her dreams of becoming a professional fashion designer; Rosalie and Emmett living up in Florida, so they can start there car shop dreams, but I really think its there so Rosalie can get a killer tan...not that she needs it.

Now Edward and I may live in the same state as both our parents but we live a long amount of time away form them…like we planned, we didn't want any interruptions in our living together form our parents, we wanted to be on our own. So this was a big deal to all meet up here like this, but I missed them all so much!

We walked into the dinning room- still hand in hand- and every got out of there seat to come greet us. "SISTER! BELLABEAR!" Emmett ran over to where I was and engulfed me in one of his airtight hugs.

"Can't…breathe…" He let out a booming laugh and released me from his iron grip.

"Emmie! I missed you! Florida has kept you away from me, without even one phone call I might add!" I pretended to pout.

"Bellabears! I'm sorry, next time I leave I'll call 10 times a day! I love you little sis!" He hugged me again and everyone let out a giggle form Emmett's oh so funny stupidness.

"Okay, Okay Em it's my turn to hug my best friend!" Alice pushed Emmett off me and we squealed together.

"ALICE!"

"BELLA!" We jumped up and down like high school girls and hugged each other tight.

"I missed you!" We said in unison.

"God, No love for me?" I turned around to see Rosalie, to think I actually used to despise her, but after she started dating my brother I got to know the non bitch side of her and Alice, Rosalie, and Me became best friends throughout all of high school and still are.

"Aw, Rose get your cute butt over here!" I said.

"CUTE? Psh, after 40 minutes of cardio a day, my ass better be god damn sexy!" She exclaimed and slid her hand down her backside to show her meaning.

"Oh babe, I think your butt is sexy!" Emmett gave her a wolf whistle.

"Damn straight, oh and Emmett shut it." She smiled at him.

"Iyi sir boss mam!" He saluted her and she giggled.

"Bella! How have you been, it seems like forever since we've seen you or Edward, we really should visit more." She came over and gave me a hug.

"Alice where is Jazz?" He is usually at Alice's side like a puppy, so cute.

"Oh he went with Carlisle to go get the rest of dinner while the girls stayed here and prepared the chicken." She said as she walked over to Esme, who was in the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah we had to finish fast before _someone _picked at it til it was gone!" Rosalie glared at Emmett, he put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"What…I get hungry, sue me."

"I would if I could, but I don't think picking at your girlfriends chicken is a royal offense." She grunted as Emmett walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Yeah, whatever." She said threw her teeth, but I could detect a hint of a smile approaching her lips. Alice was talking to Emse, Rosalie and Emmett were 'arguing' so I whispered to Edward.

"Aren't they cute Edward?" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and chuckled.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Everyone's heads turned as we heard the sound of the front door opening, Jasper was the first to walk in and first thing he did was walk over to Alice and giver her a sincere kiss.

"Nice to see you to Jasper." He looked at me.

"My apologies, where are my manners." He walked over to me and kissed me hand, always the gentleman, just like Edward; I can see why they were best friends in high school and still are.

"Always so formal, how's the navy?" Jasper always had a thing for war, to serve and protect the ones you love, that's Jazz for you.

"Really good, I'm on leave for 2 months."

"Yeah! I mean with the baby on the way and it being Christmas and all! I'm really happy he gets to stay for so long this time!" She hugged Jasper.

'I still can't believe you got my sister pregnant Jasper." Said Edward.

"Shut it Edward! Don't be jealous you and Bella aren't pregnant!" Edward was about to say something when Emmett spit out his juice causing it to go everywhere.

"YOU GOT BELLA'S EGO PREGO!!! YOU BASTARD!" Emmett came at Edward, I guess he didn't here the whole thing, like always.

"Calm down Em, I'm not pregnant maybe if you listen more often you'd of heard the whole thing." I said to my idiot of a brother.

"Ohhhh my bad….man a waist of perfectly good juice!" That did it, Rosalie slapped him upside his head.

"What did I do?"

"Idiot!" She fumed; Edward and I started busting out in laughter.

"Well, hello Bella, nice to see you." I turned around and saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle, how have you been, I've missed you." He smiled at me.

"I've been fine, we've missed you all so much, let's catch up at dinner because I think the chicken is done." Everyone headed over to the table, the girls went to go get the chicken, I gave Carlisle a hug and went to go sit with Edward while he went to go help out his wife in the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Edward what time is it?" I asked

"8:30, why love?"

"I'm…hungry" I blushed.

"Love, you don't have to be embarrassed, but I do enjoy your blush, you know it's one of the many, many reasons I fell in love with you." His words made me go and even deeper red.

"Really, how many other reason?" I was genuinely curious.

"Too many to say, but we have forever to list them." He caressed my cheek.

"Very beautiful, my Bella…" He gave me a kiss, but I intended on deepening it, then Emmett did what he was famous for…interrupting our lovey dovey moments.

"Get a room! My eyes, they are burning!" Emmett yelled sending my cheeks into a brighter red, Rosalie smacked him again.

"Shhh, Emmett don't give him any ideas" I winked at Edward.

"Too late." He whispered in a husky tone so only I could hear, it made my body all tingly.

"Dinners ready!" Hollered Alice.

"Mmmmm." I mumbled as they served the miraculous smelling food that made my mouth drool from hunger, I absolutely adore holiday cooking, especially Esme's cooking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"The food was lovely guys! We'll come by tomorrow for Christmas okay!" I hugged everyone and said my goodbyes. "Oh and bro, Mom and dad are in Cancun for their Honeymoon." I said as I hugged him goodbye.

"Ew, old people getting busy, I didn't need to here that mommy and daddy are sex vixens!" He pretended to gag himself, I laughed.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Ali, bye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Edward said as we walked out to the car and opened my door for me, we got in and drove home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Edward walked over and opened my door for my, as he always did. "Thanks, let's get inside." I smiled at him as he led the way to our apartment. We've been living together for a year now and I love every minute of it, being able to wake up to his bare chest every morning and going to bed with him by my side holding me tight, what more could a girl ask for, its the best feeling in the eh world.

"You sleepy?" Edwards called form the front room, I walked up behind him.

"No." He jumped a little and turned around, he smiled at me.

"Neither am I…we could always finish what we had going on earlier." He winked at me.

"Wowwww, suddenly I feel extremely tired, night." I faked a yawn at walked up stairs, he followed shortly after.

"Bella?" He pouted.

"Oh Edward I'm only kidding, as if I could resist my big strong, honk of a man." I teased as I rung my arms around his waist.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He kissed the top of my hair.

"Really, what kind of surprise?" He knows I hate surprises.

"Oh a special one, I'm sure you'll love it." He sounded kind of nervous as he said it.

"I'll bite, it is Christmas after all, so wont give you crap, but don't make it a habit." I grinned up at him and he smirked at me.

"Now about you wanting to go to bed..." He didn't need to say more, I started to undo his shirt, kissing down his exposed chest with every new button I undid. I removed his shirt in a slow motion and then trailed my hands up his chiseled chest.

"Edward, I need some help with this zipper." I said in a low erogenous voice and without any delay his hand was at the zipper dragging it down til the piece of clothing made its way down to the floor leaving my completely exposed; this dress had no need for panties nor a bra.

""Now, now this wont do, those pants will have to go." I unclasped his belt and let his pants slither down to the ground, he kicked them off to the side where the rest of our clothes were.

Before I could blink he picked me up and carried me off to our bed, he hovered over me…not this time I'm leading, I flipped him over so I was straddling his hips. I leaned down and kissed the crook of his neck, nibbling and sucking as I made my way up to his full, luscious lips.

"That wasn't very nice." He muttered under out lips.

"Punish me then." I whispered in a seductive tone and I didn't need to wait a second more for him to follow me command, I was in may own personal heaven once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and cinnamon. I put on my robe and slippers on and walked out of the room into the kitchen, there was Edward cooking away.

"Mmmm, smells good." He turned around and gave me that crooked smile of his.

"Hungry?" As if he had to ask, our little play time last night left my starving, three times in one night may be too much for other people, but for me this was a regular thing.

"Very." My stomach growled right on que.

"Haha alright love it's almost done." I grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah just turn around so I can get back to staring at the great view again." He chuckled.

"Yes mam, oh and after breakfast it's present time." He said as he flipped one of the delicious smelling pancakes.

"Really, I wonder what Santa brought me!" I put fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Santa? Sorry love, but there is not such thing as Santa." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Kill joy." I mumbled.

"Oh alright love, you can believe in any inanimate people you please." He teased.

"I believe in you don't I?"

"Ouch. Touché." We laughed together and he brought over our food.

"When did you get so good at this? You couldn't even make a bowl of cereal without burning it in high school." He leaned down and kissed me forehead

"Ha-Ha, I learned from the best." He said as he sat down.

"Oh I'm not the _best_..."

"I'm talking about food network." He teased.

"Psh, please, just be grateful I love your pancakes or I'd be gone." I grinned up at him with pancakes still in my cheeks.

"Whatever you say love." He chuckled and took a bite of his eggs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After we cleaned up breakfast and a hot steamy kiss under the mistletoe, it was time for presents; we opened every present the others had given us first.

Emmett had gotten me granny panties, the douche; Rose had got me some new sexy black lingerie, they made me blush and Edward horny…; Alice had got me a $2oo gift certificate to the mall, what a shocker; Jasper had gotten me a Navy pin; Esme and Carlisle would be giving us our presents when we got to there house tonight.

"Time for my presents!" I said as I handed them to Edward.

"Here are mine." Edward handed me all of his, I got Edward a new tie because lets face it Edward Cullen In business men attire is sexy; I also got him a new phone and a new key chain for his car keys. Edward had gotten me a new purse, navy blue-his favorite; A diamond bracelet, which I sneered at and said was too expensive, he also got me a large stuffed teddy bear with a pink rose.

'Okay, now let's get dressed my dear." I said as I tried to get up but was pulled back down onto Edwards lap.

"Wait, I have one more present for you." He sounded all nervous again like last night.

"Okay, I said I'd accept it, what is it? Let me see."

"Okay, um, here it goes," He took a deep breath and continued, "Bella we have been together 2 wonderful years now and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before in my entire life and it will always stay that way. You are my every thought and all I live for is you," my heart picked up on beats, "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, Will you do the honors of being my wife?" He then pulled out the most beautiful ring and held it out for me, I was speechless.

It took a couple seconds for me to remember how to speak again, I saw his face fall with rejection due to my long silence, I then threw my arms around him an kissed him over and over and over, I smile at him the widest I had ever in my entire life, I couldn't believe this…

'Is that a yes?" He chucked at my overreaction.

"Of course, silly." I blushed as he placed the ring on my index finger, he kissed my finger tips and then my lips ever so softly.

"Merry Christmas Bella, I love you, my future Mrs. Cullen." He had said it with such admiration.

'I love you so much!" I knew my life could only get better from here, being with Edward was my only wish in life and knowing he's only mine to keep. I couldn't wait to let the whole world know I'm the new future Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen, and Edward was all mine to keep, forever.

**THE END!!!**

**Wow did you like? This took me forever to type! But it was so worth it if you people enjoy it!:] I made it all fluff and good as I promised!:] Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays I hope this is enough to get you threw these amazing times full of love and joy:] **

**LOVE ALISHAA:]**


End file.
